Jack-O' Valentine
Jack-O' Valentine (ジャック・オー・ヴァレンタイン; Jakku Ō Varentain or just Jack-O' (ジャック・オー; Jakku Ō) for short), is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. She's one of the three Servants of That Man alongside Raven and I-No. Because her awakening remains incomplete, she can't function without her mask and toffee. Her past is shrouded in mystery, and her own memories are vague. Because she's in an unstable state, the tone of her voice changes rapidly. Personality Because of her being "Half-Aria" and the fact that she was reactivated after a hasty memory core dump, she has fragmented memories of Aria and Justice. This has also resulted in her having a split personality: A child-like one that is playful and cheerful, and that of a mature young woman. Like Justice and her genetic template, Aria, she is also extremely knowledgeable about magic and technology. In the Story Mode of Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- as well as in certain Episodes, we can see how she states precise information about a concept, object or person simply by examining him/it, such as how she knew the year and the speed of Johnny 's ship, the power and the magical knowledge of Bedman, and even deeper subjects like I-No's origins. Story Background In 2074, Justice's body and consciousness were compromised by the Universal Will during her activation test when she was linked to the Backyard. After replicating Justice's DNA and using it to create the Variable X Gears to assimilate the Earth into the Backyard, Asuka R. Kreutz ordered a Manual Override that transferred command of Justice's control systems over to himself and had Justice unwillingly fire her Gamma Ray at Japan, the source of the Variable X phenomena. Because her mind had been warped by the Universal Will's influence, her memories and soul became altered. Asuka extracted a partial replica of Justice's memory core and used it as a base to synthesize Jack-O' Valentine. She is "Half-Aria" as she refers to herself, due to being born from an incomplete copy of Justice's memories and genetic material. She is the ultimate Valentine model created to fuse with and complete Justice. Guilty Gear X Lightning the Argent She is seen alongside That Man, Raven and I-No after Raven had completed his assignment in London. Guilty Gear X She was briefly shown as a hooded shadow in one of Sol's ending alongside with Raven, I-No and Asuka, but then she was put to sleep until the time for Justice's revival. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- Jack-O' is awoke prematurely by I-No to start with the plan of resurrect Aria, but for being asleep to long she escaped to the outside world to have some fun. While she was outside Jack-O' fought against a lot of characters, those were Bedman (who injured her legs), Axl, I-No, Ramlethal, Sin and Sol who ended up defeating Jack-O' and demanded her to show him her face. When Jack-O' revealed her face, Sol is shocked by the incredible resemblance with Aria and then Jack-O' proceeds to explain who she is. By the time she finished her explanation Jack-O' disappears alongside Raven, awaiting for Asuka to come back to continue with their plan. In the meantime Jack-O' and Raven were watching Sol and talking with each other until Asuka came back and proceed with the plan. He and Jack-O' were teleported to Illyria Castle to explain their plan and reveal the truth about Sol, Justice, the Universal Will and the Seeds. After all was explained Jack-O' went with Sol, Sin, Ky and Johnny to merge with Justice while That Man prepares the Saint Oratorio (a type of unlimited Magic energy) to fuse Jack-O' with Justice. Once they reached Justice and Ariels' location, Jack-O' extracted Elphelt from Justice and prepared herself for the Saint Oratorio, while Sol, Ky and Sin fought against Ariels. After an intense battle and the intervention of Raven and Ramlethal, Jack-O' receives the Saint Oratorio, which also severely weakens Ariels, who was in the path of the beam. However, the energy of the Saint Oratorio wasn't enough to fuse her with Justice because of the trauma that she was still suffering, and the only way of merge with her is to get hit by a greater amount of energy than the Saint Oratorio. In that moment, Third King Daryl appears with a fleet of airships equipped with Collider Cannons with the intent of eradicating Justice while she was still incomplete. After teleporting everyone but Sol to the ship, Daryl fires the cannons to destroy both him and Justice. But in that moment, Axl compressed time in order to give Sol a chance to receive the Saint Oratorio with his Junkyard Dog MK III and maximize the energy with his Dragon Install, hitting Jack-O' with it and forcing the merge between her and Justice, which creates a new version of Aria in the end. She was last seen being carried by Sol as the new Aria. Gameplay Her gameplay has been described as "comical", which is very clearly shown in her many outright goofy animations such as her crouch and back-walk. Her playstyle is based on real time strategy games such as Guilty Gear 2: Overture. Command List Main article: Jack-O' Valentine's Command List Powers and abilities Jack-O' has a myriad of remarkable abilities, first being her immense destructive power which can be seen in her Instant Kill, where she hits her opponent with enough force that the explosion can be seen from space. She was also strong enough to repel the powerful Bedman and can even take on Sol Badguy. As an incomplete synthesis of Aria's Memory Core dump and containing the Scales of Juno, she boasts incredible power. Her main weapons is her iron pumpkin flail which allows her to trap the enemy, fly, and shoot green blasts of magic. Another of Jack-O's abilities is to create "white pumpkin houses" that summon 3 kinds of minions, one with a spear who can perform combo attacks, another one with a sword that can fly and the last one with a staff that can perform anti-aerial attacks. The houses also increase in levels, becoming more resistant and deploying minions with upgraded weapons; Jack-O' also can boost her minions' strength and make them explode alongside with their houses. She can also create an Aegis-like barrier to protect her from projectile attacks and even her own explosions. Musical Themes *'Juno' - Guilty Gear Xrd Quotes Jack-O'Quotes References and Allusions *Her name as well as her mask, is a reference to the carved pumpkin Jack-O' Lantern, often associated to the holiday of Halloween and the German power metal band Helloween. *In addition, her Instant Kill is named I Want Out, after a Helloween song with the same name. *The name "Gallow's Eve" on her pant leg is a reference to former Canadian metal band Gallows Eve. Trivia * Like the original Valentine, Her blood is Type O. Curiously, younger generation Valentines such as Elphelt and Ram cannot be analyzed. This could be because they are technically less human and improved Valentines. Gallery JackoRevelator.jpg|''Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-'' Pre-release Jacko img01.png|''Guilty Gear Xrd x Chain Chronicle'' Render LastPeriodxGuiltyGear_JackO.png|''Guilty Gear Xrd x Last Period'' Render Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Females Category:Backyard Residents Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Villains